Retour en Terre du Mileu
by Nina8801
Summary: Après la guerre contre Morgoth, Maedhros se jette dans une crevasse avec le dernier Silmaril.Il est alors projeter dans un autre monde. Un monde en guerre où les forces de la lumière et celle des ténèbres se livre une guerre sans merci. SlashHP/Maedhros mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tout le monde

Il s'agit de ma première fanfic alors je vous demanderez d'être très indulgent

Harry Potter, Le Seigneur des Anneaux ainsi que le Simarillion ne m'appartiennent pas

**Prologue**

_La guerre était enfin finie, après plusieurs siècles de souffrance et de deuil._

_Cette guerre avait commencer par un événement tragique et de façon très brutal : par la mort de trois personnes. Enfin trois, si deux arbres sont considéraient comme des personnes, mais ses arbres étaient très particuliers et surtout unique car ils représentaient les seules sources de lumière de se monde. Les deux Arbres se nommaient Telperion : qui représentais la lumière de la Lune, et Laurelin qui, elle représentais le Soleil._

_Bref, la troisième personne était toutes aussi particulière car elle était un représentant d'un peuple qui c'était réveille dans un lac du nom de Cuiviénen, un peuple créer par Iluvatar "Le Père de Tout", Le créateur du monde d'Arda._

_Ce peuple s'appelait "Elfe", les Elfes était les premiers enfants d'Iluvatar, qui s'était réveiller pendant la deuxième ère d'Arda pendant, les années des Arbres. Pour en revenir aux premiers morts que connu Arda, le troisième était Finwé, le premier Haut Roi des Noldor, une des trois lignée qui se réveilla à Cuiviénen._

_Finwé avait trois fils, qu'il avait eu avec deux femme dont la première mourut en donnant naissance à celui qui était considérer comme étant le plus Grand des elfes, Feanor. Les deux fils avec sa deuxième épouse se nommèrent Finarfin et des trois fils eurent aussi des enfants. Feanor eut avec le fille de son maitre forgeron Nerdaniel sept fils. Le premier se nomma Maedhros, il était un elfe de grande beauté, de haute stature et possédant de magnifique cheveux auburn, le deuxième répondait au nom de Maglor à la voix puissante. Le suivant à la blonde chevelure se désigner sous le nom de Celegorm, il était toujours accompagner de Curufin, le cinquième a naitre de l'union entre Feanor et Nerdaniel. Leurs quatrième fils avais pour nom Caranthir. Et leurs derniers enfants décidèrent de naitre par pairs, car ils vinrent au monde jumeaux, ils se prénommèrent Amras et Amrod. Les sept frères eurent de nombreux cousins, dont les plus célèbres se nommèrent Fingon et Turgon qui devinrent chacun leurs tours Hauts Roi des Noldor et la majestueuse Galadriel._

_Mais il existe une question qui demeure pourquoi les avoir tuer? Simple, par cupidité, oui par cupidité car Féanor qui était connu par ses pairs pour être un grand forgeron, créa les Silmarils était trois magnifiques joyaux qui aurait fais pleurer le plus insensible des cœurs froids, oui, mais leurs beautés ne les préserva pas de la convoitise qu'ils suscitèrent._

_Et c'est se qui arriva, ils furent Melkor, le plus puissant mais aussi le plus Noir des Ainur._

_Feanor maudit ce jour là Melkor, qu'il baptisa alors Morgoth "Le Noir Ennemi" et fit le serment qui portera son nom, aider par ses fils et des Noldor. Ils firent le serment de récupérer les Silmarils en poursuivant toutes créature ayant un des Silmarils._

_Alors la guerre contre Morgoth commença._

_Vraiment? car on ne peut pas vraiment savoir si c'est a se moment là qu'elle débuta._

_Oui, elle aurait put débute a l'aube des temps quand, Morgoth insuffla au monde les fléaux telle que le Mal, la destruction, l'ennui et les ténèbres._

_Ou bien, elle aurait put commencer quand Melkor décida de détruire les Deux-Lampes qui était alors, avant les deux Arbres, les seules sources de lumière._

_Ou alors se serait quand il captura des Elfes pour les torturer et les plongèrent à jamais dans les ténèbres ._

_On ne sais pas quand elle débuta, comme on ne sait pas quand elle s'achèvera._

_Comment une telle chose peut se produire, alors qu'il a enfin était vaincu?_

_Mais parce que les graines du Mal qu'il a semer dans le monde se propagent, perverti les cœurs faibles et envieux et créer encore plus de ténèbres, de malheurs et de victime._

_Comme par exemple dans se monde ou les ténèbres gagnent un peu plus chaque jours, sur les cœurs purs. Et en leurs enlevant petit à petit de leurs innocence._

_Mais comment est ce que je sais tous ses événements? Je ne saurait le dire. Je ne suis ni spectatrice, ni spectateur, je suis rien et pourtant je suis tout. Je ne connais ni la vie comme je ne sais se qu'ais la mort. Je sais se qui s'est passer dans se monde comme je sais se qui se passera dans un autre. Car je sais que mon Père m'a voulu de cette façon. Il m'a voulu connaissant la Vérité._

Je vous avait prévenu, je suis loin d'être brillante en écriture.

Merci de m'avoir lu et accepte toutes critique et remarque de votre pars


	2. La fin d'une époque

Bonjour à toute le monde

Je remercie Llyllylilou, gabrielle prince et soulshells pour leurs encouragements qui m'ont permit de pouvoir écrire ce chapitre assez rapidement.

En attendant j'espere qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes

Il s'agit de ma première fanfic alors je vous demanderez d'être très indulgent

Harry Potter, Le Seigneur des Anneaux ainsi que le Simarillion ne m'appartiennent pas

_Italique_ : langage quenya

Chapitre 1 La fin d'une époque

Le paysage était calme, le ciel bleu découvert où de nombreux oiseaux de toutes sortes volaient, en exprimant bruyamment leurs joie de vivre. Le vent souffler sa musique aussi vieille que le monde dans les branches des arbres en les faisant bougeaient délicatement. L'herbe verte scintillait de la rosée que le soleil matinal n'avait put faire évaporer. Les animaux sauvages sortaient enfin de leurs tanières et animait la foret que la nuit sombre avait su taire. Plus loin au cœur de la foret, une magnifique clairière floral se diviser par la courbure d'une rivière fait d'eau cristalline. Un matin féerique en soit. Mais se calme paisible était hélas rompu par des bruits qui briser cette harmonie. Ce bruit venait de deux silhouettes, grandes, fines et indéniablement masculine.

La première représentait un homme à l'apparence jeune, il avait un port altier que seule une origine noble aurait pu lui rendre légitime. Une chevelure noire cascadait le long de ses épaules, ornant un visage de grande beauté. Deux sublime topaze avait élu domicile a la place de ses yeux, un visage délicat que ses pommettes hautes réussissait un temps soit peu a durcir, lui donnant un air assez viril. Il porter un tunique bleu clair, agrémenter de fils d'argent formant des arabesques complexe et très raffiner, sur le bas de manche et le poitrail. Un pantalon de toile gris clair ainsi que des bottes en cuir de couleur plus foncé montant jusqu'à mi mollet, compléter sa tenue. A ses pied se tenait négligemment une lyre de bois sombre et aux cordes de couleur argenté. La finesse de ses doigts, montraient qu'ils avaient l'habitude des instrument de musique.

Bien que la taille du brun soit déjà assez conséquente, il était bien plus petit que celui à qui il fessait face car le sommet de sa tête n'atteignait que ses épaules.

Il regardait son homologue qui, obstinément lui tourner le dos. Bien que seul le dos lui soit représentait il savait que l'homme qu'il regardait possédais une beauté souvent jalousé mais jamais égalé. De là où il se situé il pouvais voir le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux couleur de feu lui donnant des reflets rougeâtre. Ses fils de feu cascadaient le long de son dos qu'on pouvait imaginait fort mais musclé avec finesse Son corps était recouvert d'une tunique rouge foncer ornée de filament cuivrés au niveau du col et des manches . Un pantalon léger de couleur marron épouser à merveille deux longs jambes. Les bottes ainsi que la ceinture qu'il porter était d'une nuance plus foncer. Le tableau avait quelque chose de magique et refléter la sérénité, si se n'est la tension qui régner dans les corps, démontrant que la discussion n'avait rien d'agréable. Soudain l'homme plus grand commença a marcher en se dirigeant vers les chevaux laisser plus loin, mais fut aussitôt stopper par son comparse.

- _Non, Maedhros, par les Valars, écoute-moi, laissons les Silmarils et repartons vers Valinor. Les bateaux vont... _Il ne put en dire plus car il fut couper.

-_Veux-tu abandonné aussi prés du but? _s'exclama le dénommé Maedhros.

-_Il n'y a plus de but à atteindre , Morgoth a été... _mais il fut de nouveau interrompu.

-_Justement_, s'écria Maedhros, en se retournant, découvrant à son interlocuteur, son visage. _Justement, il n'est plus mais notre serment ne nous permet pas d'abandonner. Pense à ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour les retrouver. Pense à nos frères qui sont morts pour l'honorer_. Pendant sa tirade, le ton ne fit qu'augmenter, au point qu'a la fin se sont des mots criés qui sortit de sa bouche. Le silence se fit alors ressenti, pesant, uniquement briser par la complainte du vent. Puis cet accablant silence se trouva couper par Maedhros.

-_Je t'en conjure mon frère, aide moi à les récupérer. Ils sont proche d'ici. Aide-moi! _murmura Maedhros.

L'homme brun, quand il se retrouva incapable de regarder plus longtemps les beaux yeux couleur aigue-marine de son frère, baissa la tête.

-_ Si nous essayons de les récupérer alors il y aura d'autre mort_, chuchota le brun puis s'exclama, _ne crois tu pas qu'il y en a eu assez!_

-_Si, _répliqua Maedhros,_ si bien sur que si. Mais si nous abandonnons maintenant tout ça n'aura servi à rien._

Face à l'entêtement de son frère, le brun se retourna dans un mouvement de rage. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, puis serra les poings en une tentative de calmer sa colère. Puis rouvrit les yeux pour laisser son regard se porter vers l'orée des arbres. Là, il observa la végétation. Grâce à sa vue perçante, il pût distinguer un pic noire se dirigeait, en volant vers une branche où était percher un nid, d'où piaillaient des oisillons affamer, réclamant bruyamment leurs tribut. Le touchant tableau le fit sourire et termina de le calmer. Les idées de nouveau clair, il se tourna à demi vers son frère et constata avec un rictus moqueur que son ainé observait la même scène que lui un peu plut tôt. Se sentant observer, les yeux de Maedhros se détourna pour se poser sur son frère. Un sourire complice se dessina alors sur leurs visage, dévoilant l'espace d'un instant, les solide liens fraternel que la guerre avait malmenait mais jamais réussi à entaillait. Mais hélas, la raison de leurs dispute revint à leurs esprits avec la même célérité qu'un coup de fouet. Et leur visage redevint sombre. Brisant une bonne fois pour toute se moment de légèreté et d'insouciance comme du temps béni passer à Valinor.

Maedhros souffla de lassitude puis ajouta:

- _Maglor, je ne te forcerez pas, tu es libre de partir. Mais sache que moi, j'irai les reprendre et si je doit y laisser la vie alors c'est que tel était mon destin._

-_Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plais, tu sais que je te suivrait partout_, s'exclama Maglor. _Mais peut tu me dire se que l'on fera dans l'expectative où on réussi à les retrouver et surtout à survivre? Mandos a relever la malédiction nous pouvons rentré maintenant, mais si tu t'entête dans cette voie, le privilège des Noldor de rentrée, nous sera à tous jamais refuser. Et nous seront condamner à errer en ses terres brulées et détruites par la dernière Guerre. Car sa m'étonnerai fort que les Valars nous accorde une nouvelle fois leurs pardons._

_-Je sais cela, nous pourrions rester ici et nous bâtir chacun un nouveau royaume comme lors de notre arrivé._

Maedhros avait ajouté cette dernière phrase avec un sourire forcé et des yeux rempli de doute qui laissa voir qu'il ne croyez pas lui même à se qu'il venait de dire.

-_Tu veux rester ici, _répéta Maglor avec un air ahuri, _et mère l'aurai tu oublier!_

-_Je t'en pris_, s'exclama Maedhros, _arrête de trouver toujours des raison qui me pousserai à arrêter. Oui, je voudrai rentrer, mais il faut récupérer les Silmarils. Le serment que nous fait nous oblige à le respecter, si nous ne le fessons pas alors les Ténèbres Éternelle s'empareront de ceux qui auront l'impudence de l'enfreindre._

Maedhros su qu'il avait malheureusement gagné quand les yeux de son frère se voilèrent de désespoir, le même désespoir qui l'avait envahit quand les circonstances et la réalisation du serment lui revint à l'esprit, comme imprimer de lame de feu. Maedhros regarda son frère s'affaisser contre un des chevaux situer derrière lui, et se frotter le visage. Il donnait l'impression d'une grande lassitude. Maedhros s'approcha de son cadet et leva son bras gauche pour poser sa main sur une de ses épaule. Maglor releva la tête en sentant la chaleur diffuse de la main de l'autre homme. Le regard doux et serein du rouge lui redonna le courage qu'il avait perdu l'espace d'un instant puis dis avec l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas:

- _Bien, allons y, allons les récupérer_.

Il ne savait pas à se moment là, que cette phrase dite avec une assurance somme toute relative, scellerait leurs destin et que leurs chemin serait séparer pendant un très long moment.


	3. Le feu purificateur

Bonjour à toute le monde

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu les premiers chapitres ainsi que ** , gabrielle prince, ****lala, Llyllylilou, maira51 et soulshells** pour leur review, qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Il s'agit de ma première fan fic alors je vous demanderez d'être très indulgent

Harry Potter, Le Seigneur des Anneaux ainsi que le Simarillion ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Italique_ : langage quenya

Dans le monde elfique, le Soleil est féminin et la Lune est masculine

**Chapitre 2 : Le feu purificateur**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment emprisonnant le monde de ses griffes ténébreuses. Le silence était omniprésent rendant la pénombre encore plus sinistre. Le manque de chaleur bienveillante de la Soleil avait plongé la faune et la flore dans une étrange torpeur que seul le jour levant pourrait effacée. Le Lune était rond propageant de manière diffuse sa pâle lumière, et dont les rayons lunaire réussissaient tant bien que mal à se faufilés à travers les branches des arbres, éclairant faiblement le sous bois. Mais même une nuit noire n'aurait pu arrêter les deux ombres qui filaient comme si Morgoth lui-même les pourchassé.

Oui, car ils les avaient ! Ils avaient réussi ! Les Silmarils étaient enfin en leur possession ! Mais cela n'avait pas était chose aisé.

Flash-back :

Ils s'étaient introduits dans le campement de l'armée des Valars. La même armée qui avaient combattu férocement les armées de Morgoth et qui les vainquirent. Et il s'agissait aussi du chef de l'armée, Eonwe, qui lui-même retira les deux derniers Slmarils de la couronne de Morgoth. Maedhros et Maglor avaient alors exigé d' Eonwe qu'il les leurs remettent, mais arguant que leurs actes avaient terni leur âmes, les rendant indignes de possédait de telles joyaux, avait refusé. Devant une telle réponse Maedhros avait réussi à convaincre son jeune frère Maglor de les récupérer même par la force si nécessaire.

Alors le soir venu, ils s'introduisirent furtivement dans le campement, puis tuèrent les gardes en charge de surveillé les Silmarils. Cette attaque, qui bien que rapide et silencieuse avait attiré l'attention sur eux, les obligeant à fuir avec leur butin à dos de cheval en empruntant la foret.

Mais peu importe qu'ils soient pourchasser, ils avaient enfin après tous se temps le labeur de leur Père et leur héritage.

Fin Flash-back.

C'est fort de cette pensée que les deux cavaliers ordonnèrent à leur monture d'accélérer. Les chevaux hénnissèrent pour montrer leur désaccord, mais pourtant poussèrent leurs muscles pour plus d'effort. Les deux montures filèrent droit devant eux, en esquivant aisément les obstacles en travers de leur chemin.

Un des deux cavaliers tourna la tête afin de pouvoir distinguer leurs poursuivants, et n'en voyant aucun, il souffla de soulagement et regarda à nouveau devant lui. Il resserra les brides de son cheval et sourît de manière radieuse. Les rayons du Lune éclairèrent soudainement sa tête dévoilant une longue chevelure auburn volant au vent, révélant des oreilles pointues. Sa main gauche tenait fermement les rênes de sa monture et son bras droit était replier sur son torse lui permettant de tenir aisément le précieux fardeau entourait d'une étoffe de couleur que la nuit dévoilait grise. Mais l'intense lumière qu'il produisait, ne permettait que l'on se trompe sur l'identité de l'objet qu'il renfermait.

Un bruit sur sa droite lui fit tourner de nouveaux la tête, et c'est avec angoisse qu'il distingua plusieurs de leurs poursuivants. Ils avaient réussi à les rattraper. Maedhros détourna la tête puis regarda son frère, légèrement en retraite et cria pour attirer son attention.

-_Ils nous on rattraper !_

Maglor, en entendant son frère tourna la tête de son coté, et même en ayant le visage barrait par ses cheveux, il put les distinguer. Le sentiment que son frère avait ressenti plus tôt quand il les avait repérer, le traversa. Il éperonna alors son cheval pour plus de vitesse et cria à l'encontre de son frère.

-_Vite, Maedhros, nous devons les distancer. Il y a une rivière pas très loin d'ici, traversons la et nous auront plus de chance de les semer._

-_Non_ contredis Maedhros, _nous perdront trop de terrain, les chevaux sont épuisés. Séparons-nous plutôt, et retrouvons nous dans la clairière de ce matin. Ça serai plus sur !_

-_Tu en es certain ?_ Ils sont plus nombreux que tout a l'heure.

Et c'était vrais, car du coté gauche des deux fuyants, les cavaliers galopaient à toutes allure et ne mirent que peut de temps a les rattraper. Si bien que s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution rapidement, ils se feraient bientôt encercler.

Ils ne purent prendre de décision car ils débouchèrent soudainement dans une prairie à l'herbe craquante, qui suggéra que la Soleil avait tapé très forte pendant plusieurs jours et qu'elle avait bruler toutes sortes de végétation présentes. Et la, devant eux à l'autre bout, près de l'orée des arbres, iles virent que de nombreux soldats, revêtit de leur armure et arme au poing, les attendaient. Ils stoppèrent alors leurs montures, ne pouvant plus poursuivre leurs chevauché. Ils entendirent plus qu'ils ne virent leurs poursuivants arriver, et se plaçaient de manière à rendre toutes fuites impossibles condamnant Maedhros et Maglor à être encercler. Ne voyant aucune échappatoire, Maedhros descendit de son cheval et s'approcha de son frère, puis attira son attention en prenant en main une des brides, lui fessant baisser la tête.

-_Tiens mon frère,_ il tendit le paquet à son cadet, _je ne crains qu'il nous faille nous battre et il me gênerait._

Puis il sorti son épée de son fourreau, qui se trouvait du coté droit de sa taille, et avança de quelques pas. Pendant ce temps, Maglor avait scrutait l'espace autour d'eux dans l'espoir d'une faille où ils pourraient s'engouffré, mais hélas, la formation des soldats était parfaite. Alors il descendit à son tour, tenant fermement les Silmarils puis dégaina son épée. Il s'approcha de son frère et se mit dos à lui afin de pouvoir surveiller le maximum de terrain. Et bien que l'action n'avais durée que quelques secondes, les soldats qui avaient déjà chargé les atteignirent rapidement, faisant s'échangés les premiers coups.

Malgré qu'ils soient largement en infériorité numérique, les deux frères combattaient avec acharnement et réussissaient tant bien que mal à les tenir à distance. Mais soudain, alors qu'il combattait avec hardiesse, Maglor qui ne faisait plus attention au paquetage qu'il tenait, desserra un peu son bras, permettant à son ballotage de glissé légèrement. Il le resserra alors précipitamment, l'empêchant de tombé, mais cette action lui fit perdre sa concentration sur son combat. Il se fit alors submergeait par ses assaillants qui le mirent à terre rapidement et le blessèrent sérieusement à la jambe gauche. Maedhros qui gagnait du terrain, démontrant à tous ses ennemis que sa réputation de "Grand Guerrier" n'était pas surfaite, sentit alors l'absence de son frère et craignant qu'il n'ait périt, osa jeter un coup d'œil mais se geste lui fut fatal, car un soldat se trouvant de son coté gauche, lui pourfendit le bras lui fessant mettre son arme à terre. Il se fit alors assaillir de toute part le mettant lui aussi à terre. Alors que les soldats allaient les achevé, tous entendirent un voix impérieuse ordonnait d'arrêter.

Cet ordre fit stopper tous mouvements parmi les combattants, et tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Devant eux se tenait, Eonwe, le chef de l'armée Valar. Il se tenait assis sur un cheval à la robe noire. Eonwe était un bel elfe aux longs cheveux blond, presque blanc et à la stature robuste, démontrant son habitude du combat. Il émanait aussi de lui une lumière que tous les êtres vivant en Valinor possédaient, mais que tous les Noldor avaient ternie par leurs actes et par le serment maudit.

Il descendit de son cheval et s'approcha quelque peu.

-_Arrêter_, répéta-t-il, puis s'adressant aux deux frères, a_llons bon, vous êtes vraiment entêté, je pensais avoir été assez clair pourtant._

Maedhros se mit à grogner de mécontentement face à l'arrogance d'Eonwe, puis se mit debout provoquant quelques mouvements belliqueux parmi leurs vainqueurs. Mais ils furent vite arrêter par un geste d'Eonwe. Maedhros s'adressa alors à Eonwe.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi et mon frère nous n'aurions aucun droit sur les Silmarils. Ils ont été créés par notre père, alors ils nous reviennent de droit.

-_Décidément, vous êtes aussi présomptueux que l'était votre père._

_-Comment osez-vous !_ S'offusqua Maglor, toujours à terre.

-_Bien soit,_ répondit Eonwe comme si il n'avait rien entendu. _Dans ce cas gardez-les._

La dernière phrase choqua tous le monde sans exception

-_Mais général,_ s'indigna un des soldats elfe.

Mais Eonwe fit encore comme si il n'avait rien entendu et se remit en selle, sans plus d'explication pour ses pauvres subordonnés.

-_Allons-y, nous avons encore du travail à faire au campement avant de rentrer à Valinor._ Puis s'adressant à Maedhros. _Vous avez donc choisi le chemin le moins plaisant, libre à vous de prier les Valars si votre existence devient trop pénible. Mais ne vous faites aucune illusion, votre châtiment sera bien plus impitoyable que celui auquel vous aurais eu droit aujourd'hui. Car vos actes ne resteront pas impunis._

Après cet avertissement qui sonnait plus comme une menace, il ordonna à ses soldats de se mettre en route puis quitta la clairière aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, ne laissant plus que les deux frères figeaient par se soudain revirement. La clairière redevint alors calme et silencieuse comme si elle n'avait jamais été le lieu d'un rude combat quelque instant plus tôt. En constatant que les soldats étaient bien partis et qu'ils ne seraient pas attaquer de manière déloyale, Maedhros s'autorisa alors à baissait sa garde et tomba à genoux aux cotés de son frère qui se tenait la jambe. Puis Maglor reposa son fardeau au sol et l'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre les deux Silmarils. Maedhros les fixa en souriant puis regarda son frère avec bienveillance. Il souleva son bras blessé pour pouvoir toucher l'épaule de son frère qui le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

-_Nous les avons, nous les avons vraiment cette fois, ne nous préoccupons pas des menaces de Eonwe. Car aujourd'hui est jour de fête,_ dit avec joie Maedhros.

-_Oui, tu as raison, aujourd'hui nous fêtons une victoire._

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard de félicité puis commencèrent chacun à étendre le bras pour se saisir d'un Silmaril.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil douleur, il avait l'impression que sa main brulait littéralement de l'intérieur en projetant des ondes de douleur à travers le corps. Il avait l'horrible impression que ses veines se remplissaient de lave en fusion. Mais la douleur physique n'était rien par rapport à se qu'endurait son âme. Car il savait pourquoi le Silmarils lui brulait la main, c'était parce que son âme était terni et souiller des innombrable et innommable crimes commis par avarice. Les fils de Féanor avaient perdu toute légitimité sur les joyaux. C'est en comprenant cette dure réalité, qu'il entendit le hurlement de son frère qui se mit à courir de désespoir droit devant lui. Le regard troublé par la douleur, Maglor regarda impuissant son frère disparaitre dans la forêt, puis essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il appela désespérément son frère, mais il n'obtint jamais de réponse. Alors, le corps et l'âme meurtrie, Maglor se releva doucement puis commença à marcher titubant. Il marcha droit devant lui pendant des heures et au petit matin, il reconnu dans l'air l'odeur iodé de l'océan. L'esprit aveuglait par la douleur, il se mit à marcher plus rapidement vers la mer, puis lorsque l'eau lui arriva aux genoux et que sel marin lui brulât la jambe blesser, le fessant grimacer, il jetât le Silmaril le plus loin possible en un long hurlement mêlé de rage et d'agonie. Puis il se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'eau et regarda sa main dépourvu de toutes brulures et où toutes douleurs avaient disparut et il fondit en larme, en accueillant avec soulagement leurs douces fraicheurs. Chaque gouttes d'eau qui sortaient de ses yeux étaient comme si son âme, à chaque secondes, évacuait la douleur ressenti, puis quand plus aucune larmes ne sortit, il se sentit complètement épuisé. Il releva ensuite la tête, exposant son beau visage tourmenté à la douce soleil matinale puis chanta de sa mélodieuse voix, que le vent emporta au loin. Sa complainte s'éleva haut dans le ciel pour atteindre les oreilles de toutes les créatures vivantes, qui arrêtèrent tous mouvements, afin de pouvoir écouter plus attentivement le magnifique chant, qui exprimait tant de souffrance. Puis sans s'arrêtait de chanter, il se releva, regagna le sable chaud puis marcha, marcha, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse rachetait ses actes.

Pendant se temps, Maedhros courrait toujours, il ne s'était point arrêter de courir depuis qu'il avait pris en main le Silmaril, et que la morsure brulante avait commencé à lui dévorer le corps et l'esprit, le rendant a moitié fou de douleur. L'esprit embrouillait, ne lui permettant pas de distingué se qui l'entourait, il avait traversé en quelques heures, une forêt et montait un petit volcan dont il était presqu'au sommet. Il se dirigeait inexorablement vers son bord d'où bouillait son cœur ardent.

Mais grâce à la chaleur ambiante Maedhros put, bien que légèrement, reprendre ses esprits et ainsi se rendre compte où sa folie l'avait menait. Alors il se dressa, fier, face au précipice puis s'adressa au silence l'entourant.

-_Je demande aux Valars de pardonné le geste que je vais commettre, mais je ne puis vivre avec cette culpabilité qui étreins mon cœur. J'ai commis tellement d'actes cruelles, avec comme excuse le serment de feu mon père. Oh oui, j'en ai commis tellement que mon âme ne pourrait trouver rédemption dans cette vie. Alors, je demande ici et maintenant à Mandos, de m'accueillir dans ses cavernes afin de racheter mes actes. J'emporte avec moi l'objet responsable de tant de malheur et prie pour qu'il soit détruis, afin que personne ne puisse jamais plus convoiter sa cruelle beauté. Ainsi comment s'achève l'existence de Maedhros, fils de Féanor et de Nerdanel._

Puis il se jeta dans le vide.

Quand il s'était jeter, il ne pensait pas que sa chute prendrait autant de temps, et qu'il aurait le temps de regrettait son geste et pourtant c'est se qui fit, il regretta, car plus il tombait, plus la chaleur devenait insupportable. Le souffre de la lave lui brulait l'œsophage et les poumons, il sentait que ses magnifiques cheveux commençaient à roussir et que chaque veines de son corps étaient parcourut par un liquide aussi brulant que la lave qu'il ne tarderait pas a rejoindre. Mais même la souffrance physique qu'il ressentait n'était rien pas rapport aux regrets, non pas pour s'être donné la mort, mais pour tous ses actes manques ou bien ceux qu'il avait plutôt fait. Il regretta d'avoir choisi la folie de son père et de l'avoir suivi que d'être resté à Valinor au coté de sa mère bien aimer. Mais il regretta surtout d'être mort sans avoir connu l'amour que tous les membres de son espèce connaissaient, celui véritable. Alors chaque seconde qui le séparait de son inéluctable mort il regretta, il regretta aussi pour la première fois de ne pas être humain, car une croyance humaine voulait que, quand on voyait sa fin arrivé, on revivait chaque moments de sa vie. Oh par tous les Valars, c'est se qu'il aurait voulus. Mais il n'en fut rien pour Maedhros, car au lieu de vivre le passé, il vivait le présent, et se présent était cruel.

Mais les Valars eurent pitié de lui car, quand la chaleur devint insupportable, les ténèbres envahirent son esprit et il ne vit jamais son corps entrer dans le magma.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et j'espère que sa vous à plus.

Laisser moi une review, merci

bisous


	4. L'entredeuxmonde

Bien le bonjour à tous le monde

J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec bien plus de difficulté que les autres car écrire un chapitre quand il se passe rien c'est vraiment dur, au point que pendant un moment j'ai voulu le mettre en temps qu'interlude mais bon après sa à été, l'inspiration est revenu en force. C'est encore un chapitre sur Maedhros, et oui je n'allais pas le laisser seul dans son volcan.

Mais le prochain chapitre promis, il parlera de Ryry.

En tout cas je remercie Elodie, lala, Actarus9999 ainsi que gabrielle prince et soulshells pour leurs review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par le biais d'une petite review.

Elles ont un incroyable pouvoir boostant, c'est incroyable !

Normal : langage courant, l'anglais

_Italique_ : langage quenya

Dans le monde elfique, le Soleil est féminin et la Lune est masculine

Chapitre 3 : L'entre-deux-monde

Rien, il n'y avait absolument rien ici

Ici. Ce mot pouvait-il être utilisé pour désignait ce lieu ?

Ici, n'existait pas dans un tel endroit, de même que là-bas. C'était un espace vide, sans le moindre repère. Un endroit où le haut se confondait avec le bas, où la droite ne se désolidarisait pas de la gauche. Un monde sans vie, sans âme, sans souvenir. Un univers sans commencement, ni fin. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une infinie, dont le noir le plus absolu régnait en maitre et où le silence était terrifiant, oppressant, promesse faite par un compagnon muet.

Où était-t-il ?

Qui était-t-il ?

Pourquoi avait-t-il peur et froid ?

Et pourquoi se posait-t-il toutes ses questions ? Elles n'avaient aucun sens dans son esprit. Il ne sentait rien, il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait rien et il ne savait rien.

Etait-t-il mort ?

Mais qu'était ce donc la mort ?

Est-ce que ça se manger ? Mais même manger, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de se que c'était.

Depuis combien de temps était-t-il ici ? Une heure, un an, un siècle, peut être davantage.

Mais aussi combien de temps devra-t- il rester ici ?

Que devait-t-il faire ?

Attendre ?

Mais attendre quoi ? Ou qui ?

Devait-t-il attendre le futur ?

Mais un futur, sans passé ni présent, est-ce possible ? Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Il ne savait pas.

Que devait-t-il faire ?

Essayait de partir d'ici ?

Mais comment et pour aller où ?

Et pourquoi ne savait-t-il pas qui il était ?

Après s'être posé toutes ses questions dans la prison qu'était son esprit vierge, la panique commença à le submerger. Il essayât de forcer ses yeux afin de pouvoir distinguer quelque chose, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que le noir profond qui l'enveloppait. Il tenta de hurler, mais il ne sut si cela fut un succès car aucun son n'entra dans ses oreilles, le laissant sourd. La peur qu'il ressentait se déverser dans ses veines tel le poison d'un serpent. Sa panique le fit subitement suffoquer, il se tourna, puis se retourna, appela vainement à l'aide mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Quand soudain, au loin, comme répondant à son appel muet, surgit une très pale lueur, qui sembla en même temps crever le néant environnent, pour l'atteindre et anéantir les sentiments de panique et de solitude. Car il savait maintenant, il n'était pas seul, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement se que cela pouvait être. Alors qu'un nouveau sentiment, qu'il sut identifier comme de l'espoir, le parcourut, cette nouvelle venue disparut soudainement, emportant avec elle sa douce et bienveillante luminosité. Mais l'espoir qui demeurait alors en lui ne disparut pas pour autant, mieux maintenant, grâce à sa manifestation, il avait un but. Maintenant, il lui fallait retrouver cette lueur, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Bien qu'il ne possède toujours aucune sensation et que sa vision était nulle, il se dirigea vers l'endroit, où il lui sembla que le faisceau lumineux se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

Il ne su depuis combien de temps il avait commencé à se déplacer, mais il n'abandonna pas son avancée et continua encore et encore sans se souciait du temps qu'il pourrait mettre. Il aurait pu marcher pendant une éternité qu'il n'aurait jamais faiblie. Le temps passa long ou court, il ne savait s'il avait beaucoup bougé ou s'il était resté à la même place depuis le début. Quand soudain, comme pour lui donnait raison la lueur, responsable de son périple en aveugle, revint plus puissante et surtout plus proche que la première fois, quand il avait put alors observer sa présence, pour ensuite de nouveau disparaitre dans le néant. Et là, il constata amèrement, qu'il était hélas encore trop loin pour l'atteindre. Alors résolument, il continua d'avançait en aveugle. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la lueur ainsi qu'au moment où il pourrait enfin l'atteindre. Mais surtout il se questionnait qu'en à l'identité de la source lumineuse. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si il aurait put faire autre chose dans ce noir complet, alors que son esprit était vide de sensation et de souvenirs. Et c'est se qu'il fit, il ne pensa qu'à l'étrange source de lumière, tout en avançant dans son morne et ennuyeux périple.

Cela fessait énormément de temps qu'elle ne c'était plus manifester, tellement que plusieurs générations d'être qui se fessait appeler humain, auraient put voir le jour pour ensuite disparaitre dans l'oublie. Mais il continuait d'avancer inexorablement, sans un seul instant faiblir ni perdre espoir. Et un jour, grâce à sa ténacité face à la tâche qu'il c'était donné de réaliser, il put de nouveau contemplait sa douce clarté, qui se trouvait encore bien plus proche que sa précédente apparition, lui prouvant qu'il avait énormément avancé. Puis elle disparut encore une fois. A chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait pour ensuite réapparaitre, le laps de temps, entre, était aussi long que plusieurs vie mortels, mais lui ne pouvait savoir cela, car la notion de temps dans ce monde était somme toute relatif.

Puis vint le moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, celui où enfin il atteindrait la source de la lueur qui lui donnait depuis fort longtemps une raison d'exister et surtout d'espérer.

La source était étrange, il lui semblait, que bien que n'en n'ayant jamais vu, qu'elle ressemblait à un joyau. C'était une pierre transparente, de forme ovale, sculptée délicatement à même le verre pour formée de magnifique arabesque et elle était aussi grande qu'une paume de main. Elle dégageait aussi une intense lumière qui déchirait les ténèbres environnants, leurs donnant un visage bien plus pitoyable qu'effrayant.

Le joyau lui montra alors, grâce à sa luminosité, ce que les ténèbres lui avaient si longtemps caché, il possédait un corps fait de chair et de sang. Profitant de l'éclat du joyau, il étendit devant lui, ce que sa mémoire quelque peu limitée identifia comme des bras.

Ils étaient nus comme le reste de son corps, leurs longueurs étaient conséquentes, démontrant par là, que le reste était loin d'être rachitique. La lumière se trouvant devant lui, jouait délicatement avec les ombres que ses muscles galbés créaient. Mais plus loin, près des poignets, il put constater une flagrante différence. Car bien que son bras gauche fût normal, se finissant par une puissante main qui révélait qu'elle avait souvent tenu une arme, le droit, lui se terminait au niveau du poignet. Sa main n'y était pas, il n'y avait là qu'un moignon. Mais aussi brutal fût la découverte, il ne ressentait qu'un sentiment familier, comme si cela était normal et qu'elle n'y était plus depuis fort longtemps.

Le joyau émit soudainement un frémissement, afin de pouvoir à nouveau avoir son attention, ce qu'il obtint immédiatement. Puis l'éclat qu'il dégageait alors, augmenta brutalement, déchirant les ténèbres environnant d'une intense lumière blanche. Maedhros dût se protéger les yeux de ses bras afin de pouvoir en atténuer un peu le rayonnement. Puis lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'elle baissa, il abaissa les bras. Puis poussé par une irrépressible envie, il avança la main afin de pouvoir le touché. Lorsqu'elle frôla la douce surface du joyau, la lumière s'intensifia bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait, mais cette fois si, Maedhros tint bon et ne chercha pas à se protéger les yeux afin de contempler pleinement le spectacle. Soudain, alors qu'il l'avait pris en main, il eut l'impression que le joyau se liquéfiait légèrement pour ensuite s'infiltrait sous la peau de sa main, propageant dans un même temps sa lumière. Quand la lumière eut envahit entièrement sa main, elle se propageât dans son bras, puis enveloppât peu à peu le reste du corps. Bien que sa progression soit inévitable, Maedhros, lui ne paniquait pas, il regardait même la scène avec une curiosité toute infantile. Puis lorsque la lumière n'eut plus de surface à recouvrir et que le corps de Maedhros fut entièrement lumineux. Il absorba alors toute la lumière en son sein, s'unissant à elle. Ne faisant qu'un avec elle. Devenant elle.

La nouvelle source de lumière, Maedhros, fit alors irradié son corps d'une puissante lumière, qui augmenta, augmenta, déchira toute en même temps les ténèbres, remplaçant l'espace noir par une aveuglante lumière qui continua encore à augmenter à chaque secondes qui passaient. Puis tout à coup comme ne pouvant plus supporter l'intense éclat que Maedhros déployait, l'espace se déchira, formant une grosse entaille. Il put alors admirer un magnifique paysage fleuri et ensoleillé.

Quand il franchi la brèche, qu'il avait créé, il se trouva immédiatement dans un immense jardin rempli de fleurs toutes plus belle les unes que les autres. Plus loin, se trouvait une fontaine qui était construit sur trois niveaux, sur son sommet était représentée une belle femme accroupie dont la jarre qu'elle portait déversée l'eau de la fontaine. Sur sa droite se trouvait une longue allée bordée par des fleurs rouges, qui grimpaient à certain endroit sur des arches dispersées sur toute sa longueur. Maedhros, lui se trouvait à coté d'un des bancs en fer forgé merveilleusement ouvragé de couleur bleu vieillie qui ornée le jardin. Des arbres hauts en taille étaient dispersés un peu partout rendant le tout agréable à regarder.

Mais cet éden terrestre n'était pas désert, comme on pourrait le croire de prime abord, non il y avait bien quelqu'un, bien que très discret. Cette personne était nonchalamment assit sur un des bancs qui se trouvaient en face de ceux qui se trouvaient du coté de Maedhros. Il prit quelque seconde pour la détaillait. Il s'agissait d'une femme dont l'apparence la situait dans la trentaine, elle possédait de long cheveux brun soyeux qui lui arrivés au milieu du dos. Son regard gris bleuté était bienveillant et légèrement malicieux qui montrait qu'elle était loin d'être la dernière pour faire tourné le monde en bourrique et ce n'est certainement pas son sourire en coin qui allait contredire ce fait. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à la mode médiéval, des runes décoraient les contours de ses manches.

Puis lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son invité surprise avait enfin terminait de contemplé ce qui l'entouré, elle referma le livre qu'elle ne lisait plus depuis que l'autre homme était apparut, puis se leva souplement et se rapprochât de son hôte avec une démarche sautillante. Quand elle ne fut qu'a quelque pas du nouveau venu, elle lui tendit aimablement une serviette, qu'il s'empressa de prendre afin de cachait sa nudité aux yeux gourmand de la femme, qui elle n'avait rien perdu du spectacle.

Puis elle parla d'un langage qu'il comprit parfaitement.

-Je vous rencontre enfin seigneur Maedhros. Je m'appelle Ceridwenn et vous êtes dans la citée d'Avalon sur l'île sacre de Magia. Je vous souhaite la bienvenu.


End file.
